


no sleep till brooklyn

by sabaccshots



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Time Skips, Top Bucky Barnes, enjoy!!, im sure im missing something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabaccshots/pseuds/sabaccshots
Summary: “Used to be real sweet on me, baby. So eager, but may have just been ‘cause you was young. Always wantin’ to please.” Bucky sucks Steve’s earlobe between his teeth. “You still like pleasin’ me, baby boy?”or!Steve and Bucky’s Brooklyn apartment, then and now.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 265
Collections: Who’s Your Daddy?





	no sleep till brooklyn

The morning is so hot that the glass on the window is fogged before the sun is all the way up. There’s the sound of weak chirping from the birds that like to sit outside their building as the orange sky turns just a tint of warm blue. Steve’s favorite sky to draw, Bucky’s favorite sky to see. “Startin’ to look just as pretty as your eyes, Stevie,” he’ll joke, and Steve will look up with his pencil between his teeth just to sock Bucky on the arm.

“Lines like that why all the dames used to fall all over you?” Steve will tease, and Bucky will give him that hint of a smirk that’s just this side of dangerous, and Steve’ll remember all over again why he loves this punk in the first place.

This morning, though, Bucky’s dead to the world, having come home late last night from working a double and collapsing on the bed in just his undershirt and boxers. Steve’s heart clenched a little, and he’d brought a glass of water by Bucky’s side of their tiny mattress before crawling in, tangling up his limbs with Bucky’s strong, firm ones, and dozing off with his head in Bucky’s neck.

When they wake in the morning, the room is so thick with heat that it sticks to Steve’s ribs, and he groans as he strips off the threadbare blanket. “Buck,” he husks out, voice thick with sleep. “Open the goddamn window.”

Bucky snores and shoves him off, rolling onto his back. Okay, Steve thinks as he nudges Bucky’s collar with his nose. A soft mumble comes from him, stretching out his body and exposing his neck before dozing off again. Bucky lays there with one bare leg out of the covers, arm behind his head as his chest rises and falls slowly. Steve’s hot and bothered in more ways than one.

His hands go to the sleeve of Bucky’s undershirt, rubbing the thin fabric of the well-worn cotton. He can feel Bucky’s skin, burning hot as always under his fingers. Steve presses his lips to Bucky’s strong shoulder, feeling the muscles jump at the touch. Steve kisses softly along his shoulder up to his collarbone, lips just brushing Bucky’s tan skin that’s getting warmer by the second.

“Buuucky,” he drawls, mouth close to Bucky’s ear. Steve can taste the salt of Bucky’s sweat on his lips.

“Mmmm,” Steve gets in response, Bucky’s hand reflexively coming up to the back of Steve’s neck, threading his fingers in his hair. Bucky shoves his face into Steve’s neck, desperately attempting to fall back asleep. He knows he won’t.

“C’mon, Buck, open those pretty eyes for me,” Steve teases, feeling the way Bucky grumbles into his neck.

“ ‘N if I don’t?” He threatens weakly, mouth brushing against the jut of Steve’s jaw.

Steve pretends to think about it, shoving the dark locks out of Bucky’s face. “Aw, don’t be like that. Always said you’d do anything for me, huh, Buck?” His hands slip lower, feeling the hard muscle of Bucky’s chest tense.

“You’re a little punk,” Bucky mumbles, rolling over on top of Steve and catching both of his hands in one of his own. Bucky knocks their foreheads together, leaning down to give Steve a teasing kiss. “But since you asked so sweet…” He sighs, begrudgingly rolling off the mattress to pry open their window for some air. He strips off the undershirt, flinging it at Steve and giving him a wink. Steve barks out a laugh, reaching for Bucky from across the room and beaming when he falls back into bed.

***

“Jesus, Buck,” Steve grits out as Bucky’s teeth sink into his shoulder. They’re sprawled out in their obscenely large bed, one that puts their old tiny-cots-turned-to-a-mattress contraption in the 40s to absolute shame.

Their 21st century Brooklyn apartment is incredible, something they never could’ve dreamed of in the old days. The view is beautiful, looking out over the East River with a balcony for Steve to sit outside and sketch like he used to. It’s overwhelming, especially for Bucky, but tucked up into bed with Steve like this, with the walls covered in exposed bricks, the only similarity between their old place and this one, he feels a rush of nostalgia that hits him like a wave.

So he clings tight, gripping Steve’s hard, muscled body in a rough way he never could have when he was so small. Then, it was about protection. Every touch had to be thought out, calculated. Bucky’d never live with himself if he hurt his best boy. Now, though, Bucky clings. Bucky claws, Bucky bites, Bucky claims. Steve is his, Steve is his anchor, Steve is his boy, just as he always was. And this, this is their home now, strange as it may be. But now all that matters is the body underneath him.

“Buck, I– Jesus, fuck,” Steve groans again, words always coming hard to him when he’s being touched like this.

“Hey, now, don’t bring him into this,” Bucky teases, tongue dragging its way up from Steve’s sternum to his jaw. “Sister Mary Catherine woulda had you on your knees sayin’ some Hail Mary’s for that one.” Steve fists his hands in Bucky’s long hair at the roots, tensing as his teeth lock at the juncture of his neck and shoulder.

“In fact,” he muses. “Wouldn’t really mind seein’ that now, Stevie.” Bucky’s Brooklyn drawl is back. In the moment, so heated like this, he feels the most himself, only memories of Steve and Brooklyn and flesh. “Always did look damn good on your knees. You used to be a good boy.”

Steve lets a moan slip when he feels Bucky’s fingers knead his thighs. “Used to be?” He rasps, unable to do anything but lie back and take what he’s given.

“Mhmm,” Bucky mumbles, lips attached behind Steve’s ear as he strokes the fine hair on Steve’s upper thigh. “Used to be real sweet on me, baby. So eager, but may have just been ‘cause you was young. Always wantin’ to please.” He sucks Steve’s earlobe between his teeth. “You still like pleasin’ me, baby boy?”

A shiver runs up Steve’s spine. “Yeah, Buck.” It’s a whisper, but still just as desperate as anything. He tries to make himself sound more sure. “I do, yeah, yes.” He says, a bit stronger. His body is so much bigger than it was when they used to do this, his muscles bulging and his strength tripled, but Steve, pinned underneath Bucky just like when they were young, feels just the way he did back then: hopeless to move and desperate to please.

“You do, huh? You my boy?” Bucky smirks, leaning down to brush his lips just over Steve’s swollen ones. It’s a question he knows the answer to, one that doesn’t need a verbal response, but he’s testing Steve. Seeing if he’ll obey the way he used to. Steve feels his body heat up, the warm morning sun baking his already flushed skin.

“Your boy,” Steve says softly, and Bucky grips him by the chin with his flesh hand, making Steve meet his eyes. Bucky wants to hear it louder, clearer. Surer. Steve swallows thickly, Bucky’s eyes boring into his. “I’m your boy,” he says firmly, hips tilting up under Bucky’s just slightly.

Bucky’s lips curl into a feral grin, his eyes lighting up at the admission of something he already knows. “That’s a good boy,” he praises, burying his face in Steve’s neck and sucking roughly.

***

When Bucky comes back to bed from cranking open the squeaky metal framed window, Steve gives him a coy smile. “What a good man you are, always doing anything for me,” he teases, gripping Bucky’s bicep.

Bucky grins, slipping on top of Steve easily, hovering above him on all fours. “Gotta treat my baby boy right,” he purrs in that voice that makes half the women in Brooklyn uncross their legs. His hands slide over Steve’s chest, thumbs brushing over his nipples as Steve gasps softly.

“Gotta give him what he wants,” Bucky says into his neck, lips dragging along his collarbones.

“Oh, God,” Steve whimpers, his resolve crumbling, attempts to tease Bucky being instantly topped. Bucky is a man who lives to please, loves to give and give until his partner can think of nothing but his name. His greatest pleasure comes from watching Steve fall apart under his tongue. Or his fingers. Or his cock. And right now, it’s his cock Steve’s desperate for.

“What do you want Daddy to give you, Stevie?” Bucky murmurs softly, teeth dragging Steve’s earlobe into his mouth as he watches him shiver. Steve is his boy, and he knows it. Bucky would do anything on earth to keep him protected and loved and satisfied. Steve is damn spoiled, is what he is, and Bucky doesn’t mind one goddamn bit. He could live forever taking care of his baby, making him breakfast and sneaking flowers into their room to surprise him, kissing him goodnight and fucking him good morning. Which right now, that’s exactly what Steve wants, and Bucky knows. And he still teases.

Steve just whimpers, scratching down Bucky’s thick, muscled back and arching up into him in some desperate plea to be touched.

“Aw, not like that, babydoll,” Bucky chastises playfully, brushing the hair in Steve’s face away. “Gotta talk to me. Wanna hear it.”

Steve blushes. He always blushes, from his cheeks down to his chest. Steve’s easily flustered by Bucky, because Bucky knows every button to push, every sweet spot to kiss, and it drives Steve wild. He really likes the feeling of it, though, being made to voice his desires, because for so long, he kept his feelings and wants and needs secret, and now that he can verbalize them, it’s something so satisfying. “Buck…” He whines, feeling strong hands slide his arms over his head.

“Know how much I like hearing you talk to me, baby.” Bucky leans forward to flick his tongue over Steve’s nipple. “Makes me feel so good, you got such a sweet voice. You talkin’ to me just gets me goin’, Stevie.” There’s a smirk in his voice, a give it to Daddy in his tone.

Steve absolutely keens when Bucky grinds his hips down, feeling his thick cock heavy against his hip. “God, I just want you in me, Buck,” he says, already out of breath. “You’re so fuckin’ good, makes me feel so good when you open me up like you do.” Steve’s hands tangle in Bucky’s messy hair, pulling him close.

Bucky smirks, grin taking over his whole face. He leans down to place his lips just above the band of Steve’s boxers and sucks hard, feeling his body shake under him. Bucky holds him down with one palm to his hip and runs his tongue, wet and slow, up Steve’s stomach, over his sternum, along the curve of his neck, and around the shell of his ear. He breathes out, hot and heavy, “Anything my boy wants.”

***

Steve forgets how to breathe when Bucky slips a hand between his thighs, just playing with him now as his teeth sink deeper into the thick skin of Steve’s shoulder. It always feels like the first time, always sensitive, always new, always desperate. Even when they slow it down, when Bucky really wants to make him feel it, it always hits Steve hard, like muscle memory. “Bucky,” he hears himself say. There’s a tendon bulging in his neck, and Bucky licks it, slow and wet. Christ, Steve loves his tongue.

“Speak up, babydoll,” he says, in the same tone he used to use. “Won’t give it to you if I can’t hear you.” It grounds Steve, makes him remember where he is, and how he can have anything he wants. The realization is a headrush, a power trip.

Bucky will give him anything.

Bucky always gives him anything. Anything he could think of, any fantasy, any place. Bucky’d throw him in a chair and give him a fucking lap dance if he asked him to. Steve feels his blood rush harder, and files the thought away for later. Tonight, though, Steve just wants to be taken. He wants every single thing Bucky can throw at him. He wants to feel it in the morning, the way he used to in the old place, waking up on the blanket covered floor with bruised hips and achy wrists, feeling it so deep that Bucky has to carry him to the bed when he wakes up. He threads his fingers through Bucky’s long, thick hair that’s framing his face just right, showing off how stubbly his chin is, how thick and sharp his jawline is, and he jerks Bucky’s head back before he can think.

Steve’s lips are on his Adam’s apple in a second, and he finds himself mumbling. “Just throw me around and fuck me how you want. Push me down, handle me how you want, Buck. Just wanna feel you.” His hand grabs the hair at the nape of Bucky’s neck. “Give it to me how you want it.” He rasps, watching Bucky’s eyes widen.

There’s a growl deep in Bucky’s throat. Steve knows how much he loves it, loves giving it to Steve rough, knows he can take it now. Bucky loves the way that even though Steve’s so strong, so goddamn strong, Bucky still has the power to pin him to the wall and fuck him deep, make Steve lose his fuckin’ mind.

Bucky grins, that same, panty dropping grin he had back when they were 18 and Steve was hopeless but to melt under the heat of his gaze. His mouth dips down to Steve’s, kissing him deep and dirty, licking into his mouth before gripping his shoulders and flipping Steve onto his stomach. Steve groans as Bucky pushes his head into the mattress. He’s got one hand on the back of Steve’s neck and the other sliding up his thigh, spreading his legs open.

“Look at you,” Bucky says into his ear, biting him sharply. “Look how good you are for me, baby. Just letting me touch you how I want to.” His other hand slips down to join the one on Steve’s thigh, pushing his legs apart as he begins kissing down the length of his spine. Steve doesn’t move, just lets Bucky make him shiver as his mouth sucks at his bare skin. Bucky grabs handfuls of Steve’s ass, smacking him sharply, just once, to get his attention. “You’re gonna let me have you like this tonight, Stevie? Ass up for me to fuck you real deep?” He asks, mouthing at the top of Steve’s thigh, sucking at it until it purples. Steve can’t do anything but moan, fisting the sheets as he feels hands spreading him open. He flushes down his chest, feeling exposed in the best way.

“Fuckin’ hell, I’ll never get over just how thick you are, baby.” Bucky grips his biceps, pinning them down, Steve lying there spread eagle on the bed. “All this muscle, such a tight little body.” Steve whimpers, fingers trembling from gripping the sheets so tight. Bucky’s fingers are trailing up the small of his back, rough and calloused and big. Steve feels them between his shoulder blades and over his neck before they tap at his lips, two fingers slipping into Steve’s wanton mouth. Bucky exhales a fuck, blue eyes screwing shut at the sight of Steve so open for him, so desperate.

He breathes out slow, feeling the way Steve’s lips take in his fingers, sucking slow and taking them to the back of his throat as he gets them wet. Bucky taps his tongue once, and Steve lets go, soaking Bucky’s fingers. He can’t hide the way he whimpers at the loss.

Bucky presses him back into the mattress, trailing his wet fingers down his spine. “You wanna take it for me, baby boy? Be real good like you always were?” Steve swallows thickly, struggling to nod as Bucky’s hand grips the back of his neck. “Let me fuckin’ hear you, Steve.” He growls, hips grinding down against Steve’s ass.

“Y-yes,” Steve whispers, pushing his hips up to feel the hard press of Bucky’s cock against him that he’s long missed.

Bucky loses his patience. “Still.” He commands simply, and Steve’s body listens. The way it always has. “Yes, what?” Steve tenses. It’s been so fucking long since Bucky last held him down and made him take it.

“Yes, Daddy,” Steve says, voice low and soft, just like it always was. “Wanna take it.”

Bucky moans, pinning Steve’s hips down as he bites at his shoulder blade.

***

The room is absolutely stifling at this point. Steve can feel every hot breath, every bead of sweat, every tremor through his body amplified. Bucky’s taken Steve’s cock into his mouth, told Steve to keep his hands above his head, (No touching, baby…Be good for me and I’ll let you come) and is pinning his slim hips into the mattress. Steve couldn’t move if he wanted to. He tries to steady his breathing, tries not to focus on how hot and wet Bucky’s mouth is, and how fucking sinful he looks when he flicks his eyes up at Steve before swallowing him back down. “Oh, God…Jesus,” he whimpers softly as Bucky pulls off of him, licking his lips and smirking.

“That good for you, babydoll?” Bucky teases, licking his fingers. “Callin’ me Jesus and I didn’t even let you come? That’s a pretty big compliment.” Before Steve can tell the punk to shut his mouth, there are three thick fingers being shoved between his lips. Steve gasps and swallows around them, and he immediately knows where this is going.

“So desperate for me to fill you up, huh, baby? Just need my cock anywhere you can get it.” It’s not a question. It’s evident on Steve’s face.

“Yeah, daddy.” He mumbles around the fingers in his mouth. Steve feels them push deeper and he gags. Bucky’s hips twitch. He thinks long and hard about pushing his cock between Steve’s lips, fucking his throat until he comes in his baby’s pretty little mouth. It’s not a bad thought, and he’ll probably act on it later if he’s honest with himself. But right now, he just wants inside. He wants it pretty fuckin’ bad. Bucky looks at the way Steve is practically drooling around his fingers and snatches them from his mouth. Steve lets out a gasp, panting.

Bucky presses a wet kiss to his lips, desperately sucking on Steve’s tongue as he slips his fingers just between Steve’s legs, feeling at him, listening to the sweet little moans he lets escape. “You want it baby?” Bucky murmurs into Steve’s mouth. Steve nods feverishly, desperately trying to pull Bucky closer. Bucky chuckles, kissing down Steve’s neck. “Yeah, you want me bad. You gonna let me hear how bad you want my cock?” He says, and before Steve can answer, Bucky’s pushing two fingers inside him, and Steve lets out a sound that’s absolutely wrecked.

“Oh, fuck,” he moans, breathing harshly. Bucky smirks as his twists his fingers slowly.

“Such a filthy mouth, baby boy. Thought you were always sweet for me?” It’s taunting, and it’s a challenge. Steve likes that little twinge of embarrassment he gets when Bucky reprimands him. He likes the feeling of being brought to the point of desperation, where he can’t even think straight, and have Bucky bring him back up. Bucky will fuck Steve hard enough to curse himself, and then punish him for being bad. It’s so goddamn contradictory, and Steve can’t help how fucking hard it gets him off.

Steve nearly jumps off the bed when Bucky adds another finger, fucking him deeper, stretching him wider. “You know you gotta be good if you want my cock, baby.”

“Jesus fuck,” Steve says under his breath, body shaking. Bucky slaps his ass with his free hand. Not hard– just enough to sting, and enough to get Steve’s attention back. He grabs Steve by the back of his neck.

“Filthy fuckin’ mouth.” He reprimands, withdrawing his fingers and making Steve absolutely sob. “Oughtta fuck that right outta you.” Steve’s eyes widen. He’d really like that. Never fuckin’ swear again if Bucky pounded him into the mattress like he wants now.

“You should, Daddy,” Steve pleads, fists tangled in the sheets. It makes Bucky smirk, and he leans down to lick the tip of Steve’s cock.

“I should teach you a lesson?” He says, grabbing the slick from the pillowcase he stashed it in earlier. “Show you you’re my boy? Make you learn how to listen?” Bucky slowly slicks up his cock, making sure Steve’s eyes are on him. And oh god, Steve’s licking his lips and staring up at him with those baby blues, and Bucky doesn’t think he can take it. With a face like that, Bucky can’t deny Steve anything for too long.

He leans down slowly, attaching his lips to Steve’s neck as he slowly slides inside him. He feels Steve gasp with Bucky’s lips against his throat, and Bucky stills a moment, letting Steve catch his breath. They’re pressed flush together, and Bucky’s mouthing at Steve’s neck, purring sweet little things. He holds himself up by his forearms, muscles bulging as he sucks a mark at the hollow of Steve’s throat. “Want me to fuck you, baby? Want me just like this?” Bucky thrusts his hips against Steve’s ass, and Steve moans.

“Yes, oh my God, please, Buck,” Steve begs, gripping Bucky’s shoulders tightly. He feels so hot, like he’s burning up inside, and Bucky’s the only thing that can ground him.

Bucky’s lips trail down, licking over Steve’s nipples. “Beg, baby boy.” He says, grinding his hips painfully slowly. “Daddy needs to hear it.”

“Oh fuck, just fuck me, please,” Steve grits out, clawing Bucky’s back. “I want it fuckin’ deep, Buck, shit– feel you for days, I just– I wanna, I want it, please, Daddy.” His breaths are ragged and he just plain wants it.

Bucky bites down sharply on his collarbone and groans, deep and low. He grips Steve’s little hips and turns him over, ass up in the air. He can fuck him just so easy like this, all bent over and willing. Steve whimpers, and Bucky slides back in, fucking him deep, just like he begged for.

***

All these years later and Steve likes it just the same way. Likes when Bucky pushes him down and tells him just how fuckin’ tight he is, how he’s always his boy, how Steve won’t take it for anyone else like this.

And it’s true. A hundred pounds of muscle thicker, and Bucky will still say Steve’s ass is just as tight, how his fingers touch when he grabs Steve’s little waist in both his hands. He revels in it, always has.

Steve’s mouth is stuffed full of four of Bucky’s fingers, and he moans around them as Bucky fucks into him hard enough to knock him back and forth. He loves having his mouth full; loves the taste of Bucky’s fingers on his tongue, the weight of them while Bucky just fucks him hard enough to forget his own name.

Bucky moans, deep and loud, as he pushes on the small of Steve’s back. His mouth finds the nape of Steve’s neck, and he licks along it. “You’re so fuckin’ good for me, baby boy,” he says breathlessly. “Lettin’ me just have you. ‘Cause you know I take care of you. Take care of what’s mine.” He punctuates his words with a particularly hard thrust, one tough enough to make Steve whimper around his fingers. Bucky’s kissing and stroking every inch of his back, dragging his lower lip up Steve’s spine as he fucks him. “Always been my boy. An’ I’ve always been yours, ain’t that right, babydoll?” Steve hums his agreement.

“Fuck, you treat me so good, don’t you?” Steve tries to moan out a yes, daddy, yes, I do, but it’s muffled around Bucky’s fingers. Bucky fucks him harder, gripping his hip and drilling into him until Steve is absolutely wrecked, cock trapped between his stomach and the mattress.

“Do you need to come, baby?” Bucky asks softly, slowly dragging his fingers from Steve’s mouth. Steve moans, burying his face in the pillows.

Bucky grabs a handful of his hair, yanking his head back. “Answer me, baby boy. Now.”

Steve gasps, throat exposed as Bucky pulls his head back. “I need it!” He shouts, his own voice sounding foreign. “Please let me come, Buck, please.”

Bucky leans down to suck at Steve’s throat before pulling out of him completely. “Oh, fuck.” Steve whimpers. “Bucky, pl–” Bucky is already flipping Steve onto his back, spreading him out.

“You’re gonna come for me right here, baby.” Bucky says, wrapping his hand around his own cock. “You’re gonna wait for me to come, and you’re gonna touch yourself for me.” Bucky watches Steve’s eyes widen as Bucky strokes his own cock, mouth falling slack. “You’re gonna tell me how fucking good you feel. Go on and touch, babydoll.”

Steve slowly wraps a hand around himself, whimpering at how desperate he is to come. “There you go, baby.” Bucky rubs over the head of his cock, watching Steve’s eyes glaze over and his mouth fall open. “You want it?” He asks, nudging his cock against Steve’s open lips. Steve opens his mouth even wider, letting Bucky in. Bucky slides his cock over Steve’s tongue, and fucking hell he’s so hot, he must be burning alive. He fucks the back of Steve’s throat, moaning at the way Steve just lets him, opens up so easy.

Steve’s hand hasn’t stopped moving, and he’s trying so hard to hold off. He moans around the cock in his mouth, and Bucky loses it, coming hard down Steve’s throat and pulling his hair as he rides it out.

Bucky’s panting, eyes blurry as he gazed down at Steve, who’s still to going at the head of his cock. Bucky thinks he’s going to go insane.

He pulls out of his mouth slowly, rubbing his thumb over Steve’s swollen lips. “So good for me, my boy. Tell me how you feel, baby. Tell me how bad you wanna come.”

Steve keens, fucking his hips up while Bucky strokes his chest. “It’s so good, I– I need it, please, can I, Daddy? Fuck, lemme come, please.” Bucky leans down and kisses him, slides his tongue into Steve’s mouth, tastes his own come. He nips at Steve’s lower lip, licks along it. Steve whines for him, trembling under his touch.

“Come for Daddy,” Bucky whispers in his ear, and Steve absolutely falls apart. He comes all the way up to his chest, body shaking as he cries out. Bucky lies on his chest, stroking his skin and kissing him through it.

***

It’s the same ritual, no matter the year. Bucky kisses the hell out of a fucked-out Steve, and Steve clings to his body like an anchor. Bucky just can’t help the way that no matter what, his boy is perfect. Any time, any place, any home they share, Steve is always going to be his constant. The thought puts a smile on his face as he falls asleep in Steve’s arms.


End file.
